


Check Up

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Gen, Needles, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree
Summary: Reader is administered to Mercy's care, which she is all too happy to abuse.





	Check Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a medical doctor and have minimal experience with patching wounds, so I can't guarantee any accuracy to the medical procedures taking place.

“What did you do out there?” Angela’s voice is more that of a scolding mother than of a concerned friend as she analyzes your wounds. They range from small cuts and scratches to large open slices of skin and swollen body parts. She shakes her head in disapproval as you wince in pain from the slightest touch, “Don’t worry, this isn’t beyond repair. But you’re going to need a sedative before I begin to work on you.”

You couldn’t voice a reply in your agony beyond a simple grunt and weak nod, though Angela would be the one making the decision regardless. She reaches for a needle and lifts your sleeve, gripping the muscle and plunging the needle into your skin. Already her mind was fluttering with thoughts of you in such a pliable state, giving into her every desire. She can’t help but glide her fingertips under your shirt, already eager to strip you of your clothes without the sedative even kicking in. Your brows furrow and a confused moan leaves your lips, to which she lifts a finger to silence you, “As I said, don’t worry. I’m going to make you feel all better, my love.” 

-

The sedative Angela injected into you was strong, stronger than she would have expected. By the time she had you undressed, full exposed and tied onto the examination table, she was ready for you to wake up to the sight of her on top of you. Yet you stayed unconscious, Dr. Zeigler was growing impatient and began to take matters into her own hands. 

She took your hands into hers, slowly dragging them along her body. They hugged every curve and squeezed as much as she could manage them around her confined form. Soon, she was making you strip her of her uniform which was growing more and more tight as the heat between her legs intensified. She grinded her wet pussy against your thigh in a desperate attempt for friction and to cause disturbance to your unconscious state, only succeeding in the former. Still, it wasn’t enough to satisfy her.

Lifting herself off your thigh and leaving a hot mess on them, Angela spread your legs wide. The sight made her knees weak and her hands wander up your legs until they came in contact with your hole. She used the slick she left on your skin as lube as she pushed a finger inside of you. To her surprise, it seemed to stir your relaxed form as the muscles on your legs tightened. But she wanted more, she wanted you to see how good she was treating you. 

Her lips eagerly latched onto your sex, licking and sucking anywhere she could as she added another finger to your hole. This seemed to work in her favor, the sound of you resisting against your binds like music to her ears. She moaned as you continued to move against her mouth, your eyes reluctantly opened in the bright fluorescent light of the room. Instantly you saw unmistakable blonde locks bob up and down in between your legs, eyes widening in horror as your body trembled in pleasure. 

“Angela,” You croaked, still hardly conscious, “what’re you doing?”

She didn’t respond, too wrapped up in the pleasure of your juices to think of anything to say, instead quickening her pace. Your legs kicked and quaked under her warm mouth and frantic tongue, both in defiance and pleasure. The wounds she had failed to mend were burning, but the sensation between your legs took priority. You were already close, soaked in her saliva and your own fluids, and she could tell you were already losing control. To your agony, she pulled away, leaving the spot between your legs exposed to the cold air and pulsing at the loss of her mouth. Whines spilled from your mouth as you pathetically begged for her touch. 

Still not saying a word, she lifted herself to straddle your thigh as she did before you woke up, the pressure causing your injured body to ache. Her naked body was enough to cause you to struggle harder, searching for any sort of friction to relieve the feeling in your core. She hovered her soft hands over your wetness, touching you gently as you buck and pant in frustration. The sound and warmth of her slick pooling on your thigh, grinding on you, was torture. Grabbing your hands just as before, she forced them onto her breasts, catching them as they bounce. You squeezed them roughly in spite of her abandoning your neediness, but it only filled her with pleasure as she moans loudly and slid into you harder. Her shaking knee vibrated against your sex as she came shamelessly onto your thigh, the movement enough for you to cum in turn. 

Angela pushed your hair out of your eyes, revealing your sweat-drenched forehead. She kissed it lightly and continued to trail down to your jaw as you both breathed heavily, coming down from your high. As you become more sober, you moan and whine in pain as your body pulls your attention to your untended wounds. 

“You poor thing, still so hurt. Let me take care of you, dear.”


End file.
